Supesharu Nakama
by jychan
Summary: An old friend of Ryuu appears. Suddenly, the SA class is threatened to break when the girl enters Hakusenkan. But how? RyuuXOC
1. Ryuu

**Supesharu Nakama**

Jychan: Despite how much I crave for special A, I really don't owe them of course. Everything except for my OC… ok? The oc's mine… Well, if I own Special A, I would've really made my own character which could've been paired up with RYUU!!

Pairings: RyuuXOC, HikariXKei, AkiraXTadashi, JunXSakura, MegumiXYahiro….

"Ughhhh…" I yawned

I am totally sleepy…

I can't take it anymore!!

It's too early…

Demo, I'll meet _**him**_ after years!!

So, I have to be early for my first day in Hakusenkan, of course!!

And off I go to the bathroom…

I went down the stairs for my breakfast after I wore my brown uniform,

It's really different compared to _**his**_ uniform,

"Tsubaki-sama, your breakfast and obento are at the table already."

I turned upon hearing my name,

I smiled, "Arigato Shouko-san." I thanked the old head housekeeper,

"It is an honor to serve the Kudo residence, Tsubaki-sama," she replied,

I smiled at her and went inside the dining hall where breakfast was served earlier,

"Shouko-san, where is Ojii-sama?" I asked,

"Kudo-sama went with your parents to the company earlier. They wanted to greet you for your first day in Hakusenkan, but there were several meetings they had to attend with the company, they said." She answered,

" Ahh, sou ka…" then I stood up, wiped my mouth with the handkerchief and got my bag and obento, and rode the car, going to Hakusenkan,

Ryuu's POV

"Ohayo," I greeted everyone inside the greenhouse, "Ohayo Ryuu," they greeted,

while Megumi just scribbled it on her pad,

I placed my bag nearby and then attended on the animals,

"Ryuu, shall I water these plants?"

I turned, it was Jun,

"Ah, if you could Jun. that would be a great help,"

I replied with a smile,

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san!"

I turned; it was Hikari,

"Ohayo Hikari," we greeted back,

"Ahhh, it's such a fine day today to start studying so that I can beat you, Takishima!"

she said,

"No way number 2! You can never beat me!" Kei teased her,

"DON'T CALL ME NUMBER TWOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Hikari,

I sighed. Nope, we all sighed.

Here comes their usual conversation.

"Kei! Don't be like that to Hikari-chan!" Akira defended Hikari,

She is really biased.

Especially when it's a woman versus a man.

I sighed at their actions.

I patted the animal on my hands, which was a mole, while the twins continued watering the plants.

I wonder what would happen if Tsu-chan studied at Hakusenkan.

Would she be in the Special A class? I hope she did not change, despite the months I haven't seen her

Since. I sighed on the thought of my long-time best friend.

* * *

Tsubaki's POV

I stepped out of the car and I was finally at the gates of Hakusenkan.

I am finally an official student of Hakusenkan.

I finally fulfilled my promise to _**him**_ that I will study at the same school as _**him**_,

although we have 2 years left as we are now in 2nd year high school.

I sighed. I wish I had my 1st year here.

Anyways, too late, but at least, I'll have my 2nd and 3rd year here.

I looked at my class schedule, classes start at 8:30, which means 30 minutes more,

And, I'm in class A?

Wow, unexpectedly, I landed on Class A.

But not as good as Ryuu-kun, who's at the Special A class.

I am totally awhed by my long-time best friend, huh,

I hope he hasn't change.

I hope he's still the same Ryuu-kun,

Like the last one I saw months ago…

I wish…

"Tsumaranai no," I whispered to myself,

and I explored the whole Hakusenkan campus.

Ooooohh…

A greenhouse!!

I'd love to see what flowers or plants are being raised there.

I suppose, that should be the greenhouse Ryuu-kun told me once.

The greenhouse, where the entire Special A stay.

Sugoyi!

Sugoyi!

Sugoyi!

I wanna see Ryuu-kun. But I want to surprise him of my sudden transfer here.

But, it doesn't matter anymore,

As long as I see Ryuu-kun.

Ryuu-kun, with his ever green hair, smiling at me…

I sighed at the dream.

"Sumimasen, but do you need something?"

someone asked me,

I turned and I saw a guy with brown hair, grinning,

"Anou, betsuni. I was just curious, but I remember that the Special A stays there. Probably also, Ryuu-kun,"

I said, but mumbling at the last part,

"Eh? You know Ryuu? Saa, well then, I'll tell him that you're looking for him," he said,

"EH? It's OK. I'm about to go anyway," I declined his offer,

I wouldn't want to embarrass Ryuu-kun anyway,

"Eh? There's still 30 minutes more, ah??" he said,

I suppose he wants to know my name,

" Kudo Tsubaki desu," I told him

"Ah Kudo-chan," he added as he dragged me inside,

"Minna-san! We have a visitor, and this time it's not that corrupted president!" he yelled,

"Oy! Tadashi! Who's that girl?" asked the short-haired girl,

"I'm really loyal with you akuma-onna!" he said as the girl punched him to the air

as I sweatdropped at their action,

"Ah, gomen, I'm Toudou Akira desu. Akira would be fine," she said,

"Ah, gomen ,SA, for the inconvenience, watashi wa Kudo Tsubaki desu ka," I replied,

"Eh? Tsu-chan?" someone called me,

THAT VOICE!  
It's familiar,

"Tsu-chan, why are you here?" the person asked,

NO WAY.

THAT'S HIS VOICE,

"RYUU-KUN?" I called

I turned around and I saw a green-haired boy, smiling towards me,

owari

Dictionary:

demo-but

gomen-sorry

obento-lunch box

ojii-sama- grandfather

ohayo/ohayo gozaimasu-good morning

sumimasen-excuse me

tsumaranai no-it's boring

sugoyi-amazing! wow!

minna-san- everyone

betsuni-nothing

owari- end...

* * *

Jychan: I know, it's a cliff hanger.. ok? I know. I just love cliff-hangers for people. I'll probably post tomorrow… or next week or a few days from now. Reviews are welcomed, Flames are hated.

Thank you.


	2. Tsubaki

**Tsubaki**

jychan: ok, i'll keep on typing the same message again... I don't own S.A, because if I did, there would be a Kudo Tsubaki! ok?

* * *

at the last chapter...

_"Eh? Tsu-chan?" someone called me,_

_THAT VOICE!  
It's familiar,_

_"Tsu-chan, why are you here?" the person asked,_

_NO WAY._

_THAT'S HIS VOICE,_

_"RYUU-KUN?" I called_

_I turned around and I saw a green-haired boy, smiling towards me_,

* * *

I went near the person who called me.

I smiled and grinned while looking at him.

He was still the Tsuji Ryuu I've met 12 years ago.

He's still the ever-smiling person I've met.

He still has this cool demeanor, but with a caring atmosphere.

"Hissashiburi, neh Ryuu-kun," I said,

"Hai. Wakatta desho. Demo, you did not change at all," he replied,

"You, too, of course," I smiled and we both chuckled,

then someone coughed,

I turned to see Toudou-san,

"So, Ryuu, Kudo-chan, you know each other?" she asked,

"Eto, hai, Toudou-san." I replied,

then Karino-san sneered at Ryuu and whispered something that made Ryuu blush,

"Iiieeeee! It's not like that," Ryuu replied,

I wonder why.

"Neh, Ryuu, why don't you introduce us to her?" asked a girl with black hair,

"Ah sure, Hikari, ah minna-san, this is Kudo Tsubaki, an **old friend** of mine,"

he said, emphasizing on the old friend part, especially to Karino-san,

I sighed silently but then smiled immediately.

An old friend only.

Only.

I'm disappointed...

Oy, what's with me!

Why am I disappointed!

Probably because he introduced me as an old friend and not a best friend.

Yes, that's it.

"Ohayo gozaimasu S.A. Watashi wa Kudo Tsubaki of 2-A desu." I told them

they smiled and a blonde guy said, "Ore wa Takishima Kei,"

a black-haired girl said, "Watashi wa Hanazono Hikari desu ka,"

a brunette said, "Ore wa Yamamoto Jun,"

another brunette scribbled on her notebook, 'watashi wa Yamamoto Megumi'

I smiled and said, " Dozo yoroshiku," then bowed,

and soon the bell rang,

Uggghhhh... The 1st bell rang.

"well then, minna-san, I have to go now," I told them

"Ah sure, Kudo/Tsu-chan," they replied,

"Kudo-chan, can you drop by later at lunch?" Toudou-san asked,

"Eh? Sure. I'll try," I replied with a smile,

then Ryuu went near me and whispered to me,

"Akira would really cook some things for you."

"Ahhh, sou ka. I would expect that now, would I?" I replied

as he chuckled,

"Well then, ja neh Ryuu," I told him

"Ja, Tsu-chan," he replied and I left,

practically cramming up to reach the 2-A classroom before I become late.

I smiled, looking at the greenhouse at the window, and I ran up,

LUNCH...

Ryuu's POV

"Ryuu, is Kudo-chan already here?" Akira asked me,

"Eh? Well, the bell didn't ring yet, neh?" I asked Jun,

he shook his head,

"Well then, since she's from 2-A, well, she must still be in her classroom, listening to the teacher,"

I replied to her,

she nodded and sighed, looking at the cakes and watching out from Tadashi, who was practically finding  
a way to steal and eat her cakes,

I sighed at their actions,

Minna-san would always be minna-san.

But, Tsu-chan, she's somehow different,

her hair grew long,

her body figure became ,anou, eto, more womanly, I can say,

but it's only her physical features of course,

she's still the same Tsu-chan, no matter what's she's like,

the bell rang,

I smiled, looking at the door,

I shook at my action,

She'd really come,

I know her,

But, what if she doesn't come after all...

What if she met some friends and had lunch with them...

What if she forgot...

What if she's shy...

I sighed at my thoughts

"Minna-san," someone called,

I turned and saw the girl I've waited for,

Speaking of the devil.

"Kudo-chan!" Akira called and went near her and hugged her,  
"Ah, Kudo-chan you're back!" said Hikari as they both smiled,  
"Ah hai, I told Toudou-san, and oh, Tsubaki would do, although Tsu would really have to be for Ryuu," she said,

I blushed on what she said,

Am I that special to her?

"Naze?" asked Tadashi,

"Of course, he's an old friend of mine," she replied,

a stab to my heart,

I sighed.

What did I just think a while ago...

Probably because I thought I was her best friend,

I smiled and said, "Arigato Tsu-chan,"

"Iiiieee, betsuni Ryuu-kun," she replied and sat beside me,

"Neh, still the animal-lover neh Ryuu," she asked,

"Hai, as usual," I replied,

I have always been an animal-lover ever since.

"Sou ka," she replied,

"Did you know that while we were waiting for you, Akira was protecting lunch from Tadashi, since he wanted the  
lunch so much," I told her while she laughed,

"Neh? Finally, first day of school and I have lots of new friends," she said,

"Neh, sugoyi." I said, but sighed afterwards

"Hai. demo you'll always be my best friend Ryuu!" she said and smiled at me,

Her smile that has always captivated and captured me throught the years,

I smiled at her and we both ate lunch: cake. and some pastries with tea

"SUGOYI!! My favorite cake: Black Forest!" she said and took a slice and ate,

"KAKKOI! OISHI! OISHI! OISHIIIIII!!" she commented as she took another bite,

"Oy, Tsu-chan, eat slowly or you'll choke," I teased,

"Neh, Ryuu, you know that this has always been my favorite cake ever since." she replied and pouted,

I chuckled at her action,

"Just joking," I added

and she continued eating her all-time favorite Black Forest Cake,

"Tsubaki-chan, I am so glad you love my cake," said Akira,

"Iiieee, betsuni. It was really oishi you know. Delicious but not so sweet, just right," she replied,

" Neh, Ryuu, how do you write this? Dou itamashte watashi wa nakama," she asked,

I snickered at her question,

"Eh, Tsubaki-chan doesn't know how to write?" asked Hikari,

"Ha-hai," she replied, blushing,

"It's because she came from another country," I told Hikari,

"Eh?" they asked,

"That's why when she said Black Forest, she pronounced it well," said Kei,

And that was a rare compliment from Kei.

"Ah, sou ka." replied Hikari,

"De-demo, I'm fluent in speaking, but not with writing," she said as she felt a stab on her heart,

I chuckled,

then the bell rang,

Stupid bell, always ruining the moment,

"Ah, gomen nassai minna-san, but I really have to go. Gomen ne, demo Akira, I love your Black Forest,  
teach me sometime. Ja neh minna, Ryuu," she said

"Ja Tsubaki!" they said,

"Ja neh Tsu-chan," I told her,

she smiled and left,

I sighed and looked at my side,

the spot where she sat down,

I smiled and stood up from the chair,

I laughed at her earlier actions and attended to the animals,

leaving the other puzzled.

They just did not know the reasons why I have a Kudo Tsubaki as a very close friend of mine.

owari

dictionary:

hissashiburi- long time no see

wakatta desho- i know

eto/anou- um,

ohayo/ohayo gozaimasu- good morning

sou ka- i see

minna-san - everyone

ja- bye/ see you later

dozo yoroshiku- nice to meet you

arigato-thanks

sugoyi-wow

kakkoi-cool

oishi-delicious

betsuni-nothing

Dou itamashte watashi wa nakama- you're welcome my friend

gomen nassai-im really sorry

owari-end (for the meantime folks!)

well, it's not really a cliff-hanger of course, since i'm not yet that sadistic. hehehe, well then,

reviews are loved, flames are hated just one click on that button and i'll appreciate it!


	3. Friends 'Till The End

**Friends till the end?**

Jychan: How many times should I type this…? I don't own S.A. because if I did, Ryuu will be mine!!

Ryuu: shivers

Jychan: Joke! You'll be with Tsubaki-chan though!

Ryuu and Tsubaki: blushes

Tsubaki: Well, she does own me, but she doesn't own the others! grins

What the… Why on earth are there warning letters on my locker?

Eh??

Let me see this one:

_Stay away from Tsuji-kun or else!!_

I grinned,

Or else what?

I sighed. They really are persistent.

For the past few weeks, I, Kudo Tsubaki, have continuously received this hate letters…

What can I do?

Ryuu-kun is the only best friend I have in Hakusenkan, although I'm close with Hikari-chan and Akira-chan.

And yes, they allowed me to call them by their first names!

Kei-san is a bit cold though, but is kind to me.

Tadashi-san is also very kind and very humorous, although I barely see him, because of his wanderlust.

I sighed at the thought of him and Akira-chan.

The twins are a bit kind although they seem to be furious with me, since I stole 'their' Ryuu, although I was the first one to have Ryuu as my best friend.

I closed my locker and continued walking until I bumped into someone.

"HEY YOU NEWCOMER!"

I looked up to see a girl furious although with 2 other girls,

"Eh? Gomen nassai senpai!" I apologized to her,

"Hey Kazumi, isn't she the one who is always with the SA?" told a girl

"Eh? It really is!" said another,

"Hey you! Didn't we warn you already to stay away from the SA class?" said the girl who I presume to be Kazumi,

"I won't." I replied to them and walked away, but Kazumi grabbed my hair and pulled it,

"Itaii!" I complained,

"STAY AWAY FROM SA!" they insisted

"Urusai neh! They're my friends already!" I replied,

"Urusai baka onna! They're everyone's friend and you're bothering them!" said the girl with black hair,

"BAKA!" I screamed and pulled their hair instantly, while the redhead, though, pushed me, then the girl with black hair, handicapped me with her neck tie,

Oh tell me. Are these girls civilized or what!

"Once again, stay away from SA or else," said Kazumi

"NO WAY TO HELL!" I shouted then she poured water all over me,

"Oy, what's that!" said a person and the 3 girls went away, leaving me wet and handicapped,

I sighed.

"Eh? Tsu-chan?" the person called,

I opened my eyes and I saw a certain 'greenette' walking near me,

"Eh? Ryuu-kun?" I recognized,

"Why are you wet and handicapped, those 3 girls did this to you, didn't they?" he asked,

I rolled my eyes,

"Oh… I see… Well then, it's late already, why not stay in the greenhouse and dry there, the infirmary's closed at this time," he suggested,

"Ah, sou ka. Well, I have no choice, neh?" I told him while he untied the neck tie on my wrists,

"Yup," he said,

I sighed and shivered as it was damn cold,

"Here," he said as he took his coat and gave it to me,

"Eh? Naze?" I asked

"You're shivering, it's early evening already," he replied,

Ryuu-kun, the ever-gentleman,

One of the reasons I like him,

"Arigato," I thanked him as I wore the coat, while he smiled in response,

"Neh, Ryuu-kun, why did you go to our building?" I asked,

"Ah, anou, I was just venturing here," said Ryuu,

I gave him a questioning look,

"Joking. I was looking for you, though," he added

I blushed on what he said,

Thank goodness he was looking away,

"Neh? Demo, doushte?" I asked,

"Well, I'm afraid that you might get lost," he replied,

I frowned on his response, but at least.

"Oy, I'm just worried that you might get lost. I'm not belittling you though." He replied,

I smiled. He was worried, after all!  
Then we arrived at the greenhouse,

And he said, "Chotto matte. I'll get something,"

"Hai." I replied while he left,

I looked at the surroundings,

It's quite simple, but it feels warm and comfy.

This place has been the place of the SA for years now.

He returned, but this time with some things on his hand,

"Clothes for you," he said,

I am such a bother, now.

But I smiled at the thoughtfulness,

"Arigato Ryuu-kun!" I thanked him,

"The comfort room is there," he said while he pointed to some direction,

I nodded and went to the direction,

And I saw a room, went inside, and changed,

This was the girls' SA uniform.

I gulped. Should I wear this one?

But I'm not from SA.

But I'm wet and Ryuu-kun was bothered to give this to me.

Well, no choice. I went out and went back.

RYUU'S POV

I'm currently waiting for her to finish changing.

I gave her some clothes, although it was the SA girls' uniform.

I hope she won't mind.

She might feel awkward.

I turned and I saw her coming back.

I am totally awhed by her.

She looks good with the SA girls' uniform.

Somehow, I want her to be in the SA.

But if I do, that will risk me or one of my friends now.

I sighed at the thought.

But I'm still happy that she's with me now.

Now, we won't need laptops and snail mails.

"So, how do I look?" she asked,

I smiled and answered, "You look fine. Good, actually,"

A frown was what I received,

What's wrong,

"I know, you don't like it that you wore the uniform for SA girls,"

I said,

"Not that much though. I'm just awkward. I'm not in SA you know," she replied,

I smiled at her,

"It looks good on you. The uniform's quite lucky though that I chose it since it really suits you," I said,

She smiled and we both chuckled,

"Why were those girls picking on you?" I asked,

"They want me to stay away from SA," she replied,

My eyes widen in surprise, but why,

"They said I was bothering you guys though. And also, am I?" she asked,

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! The SA treats you as a close friend already. And I'm your best friend! Friends share secrets, consult one another and help one another in times of problems, neh?" I told her,

She is never a problem to me.

" Hai," she replied and smiled once again,

"Friends 'till the end?" I asked,

"HAI!" she replied

owari

dictionary:

owari-end

gomen nassai- I am really sorry

senpai- upperclassman

baka-idiot

onna-woman

urusai neh-shut up

neh-really, right

sou ka-I see

naze-why

doushte-why

chotto matte-wait a minute

arigato-thank you

hai- yes

jychan: sorry for the wait people. Again, reviews are loved. Flames are hated. Thank you.


	4. Gomen nassai

**Gomen nassai**

Jychan: I'm thankful to the reviews!!! :) So, let us begin chapter 4: Gomen nassai

Ryuu: Ah, but before that, let me tell you that she doesn't own SA

Tsubaki: But she owns me

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahaha" I laughed to my guts on what Ryuu-kun told me,

"And after that, the pie went straight to his face," he added and I continued on laughing. I totally love his stories. Despite his somehow-stoic face, he really makes me laugh to my guts.

**RING RING RING**

All of us looked at our cellphones. It was mine ringing. I looked at everyone and said,"It's mine," then they returned their cellphones while I answered it, "Moshi moshi. Ah. Ohayo otou-sama. Nandemonai? De-demo doushite? De-demo..." tears went out of my eyes on what my Otou-sama said, "Ha-ha-hai. Wakatteru. Demo... Ha-ha-hai. Sou ka desu. Hai. Ah. Mata ashita." I replied and closed my cell phone, while wiping my tears,

" Nandemonai Tsu-chan/Tsubaki-chan?" asked Ryuu, Akira, Hikari, Jun and Tadashi, while Megumi wrote it, "Ah betsuni. It's just that I miss my parents," I lied, " Ah! It's OK. Anyway, you're going to see them tomorrow, neh?" asked Hikari, " Hai, Hikari-chan." I replied,

**_Flashback (Total Conversation)_**

Tsubaki: Moshi-moshi.  
Tsubaki's otou-sama: Moshi moshi, Tsubaki  
T: Ah. Otou-sama. Nandemonai?  
TO: I need you to find a way to separate Takishima-kun and Hanazono-san.  
T: De-demo doushite?  
TO: Takishima-san asked me to. He told me his problem with Takishima-kun. That he won't go to London because of a certain Hanazono.  
T: Ha-ha-hai. Wakatteru. Demo...  
TO: We cannot refuse Takishima-san because he is the president of the Takishima international group and we owe lots of favors to him.  
T: Ha-ha-hai. Sou ka desu.  
TO: I hope you can understand.  
T: Hai.  
TO: Saa. Mata ashita.  
T: Ah, Mata ashita,"

_**End of Flashback**_

The day ended so quick. It was like a minute or two just passed by. I had to go home early.

"Gomen ne. I have to leave early today." I told them, "It's OK Tsubaki!" Hikari replied,

" Well then, ja neh minna-san! Mata ashita!" I replied while waving good bye,

"Ja neh!" they replied,

Rain came by and I ran from the greenhouse to the gates, where I leaned on the railings and cried,

"GOMEN NASSAI minna-san. Gomen nassai Kei, Hikari, Jun, Megumi, Tadashi, Akira and especially, Ryuu-kun," I apologized.

I am such a traitor. I betrayed their trust on me. I know that it's not good since I'll be separating everyone after what happened. A sorry won't do anything.

Goosebumps went over me as I continued crying, despite the rain drops falling.

* * *

Dictionary:

Moshi-moshi- hi

Otou-sama- father

Wakatteru- I know

Gomen ne/Gomen nassai-I'm sorry

Ja neh- bye

Minna-san- everyone

Mata Ashita- see you tomorrow

Nandemonai- what's wrong?

demo- but

doushite- why

sou ka desu- i see.

hai- yes

* * *

 Jychan: gomen nassai for the small chapter!!! It's just that I wanted to focus on one event at a time and that I don't want to add unnecessary stuff now... hehehehe...


	5. Plans

**Plans**

jychan: I'll type this one again and again. I do not own SA!!!

Tsubaki: She owns me though. -sighs-

**_

* * *

Flashback_**

"Neh, Ryuu." I called my best friend, as I pat the dog's head

"Hai Tsu?" he asked as he carried the dog,

"What are you going to do if your best friend betrayed you?" I asked, while I looked down,

"Anou, of course, I'll be angry. I'll be mad. But sometimes, it would depend on how or what that friend of mine did to betray me." he replied,

"Ah, sou ka. Well then, I'll be off now. I have lots of things to do. Send my regards to Shinobu-nee-san," I told him as I went out of his door,

"Mata ashita," he said,

I smiled at him as I closed the door. I laid back and lowered my head. After all, I knew after what will happen, Ryuu would hate me. No. Not only Ryuu but every SA member as well. I know how special their friendship is. And I'm just going to break it.

_**End Of Flashback**_

I cried on the thought. I know that my friendship with Ryuu, not only with Ryuu but also with the other SA. After everything. After all the times we spent with each other.

_**Flashback**_

"Tsubaki, this is what we are going to do." said Kudo-san, " First, we would make it look like that Hanazono went to a motel with a guy. This is what we should do: we find a way that Hanazono would go to the motel, then a guy goes in and tells her that she isnt allowed inside. Then they go out and the boy somehow caresses Hanazono," he added while Tsubaki just stayed silent. Her head bent down.

_**End Of Flashback**_

I cried and cried. Screw them. Why should they separate them? After all, they love each other neh. Although they may not show it. Well, all I have to do is that to make them go together. But I'll have to confirm their feelings. Especially Hikari-chan. Kei is totally obvious, but Hikari is too dense. I sweatdropped on their relationship...

Tsk Tsk Tsk...

And then soon I drifted off to dreamland, dreaming of a certain 'greenette'.

* * *

"Hikari-chan," I called Hikari as she was studying in the Library,

"Ahhh, Tsubaki-chan. Konbanwa nassai. Doushite?" she asked as she looked at me,

I sweatdropped at the number of books in her table: Advanced Trigonometry, Calculus, etc... The subjects I usually have nosebleeds...

"Anou, can I ask you something personal?" I asked, sitting at a chair beside her,

"Sure. You can ask anything," she replied, while she read some books,

"About Kei-san. Do you have feelings for him?" I asked,

Please say yes. Please do.

"Anou, ah..." she replied hesitatingly, while blushing,

I sweatdropped. She has feelings for Kei-san.

Good thing for her. Their feelings are reciprocated. While mine with Ryuu, I suppose we'll be best friends only at the most.

"Sou ka. Well then, gomen nassai." I apologized,

"It's OK, you didn't disturb me at all," she replied as she smiled at me.

"Ja neh,"

"Ja, Tsubaki-chan!"

and I left the library. I said gomen nassai. Not because I disturbed her studying period, but I have to betray her. Not that I wanted to. But because I'm forced to. I have to. For the sake of the Kudo family. For Ojii-sama. For Obaa-sama's soul to rest in peace. For Otou-sama. For Okaa-sama. I sighed as I went back to the greenhouse.

* * *

jychan: Another short chapter... Gomen ne. Reviews and also flames are ok. Suggestions are loved. :)


	6. Twisted Fate

**Twisted Fate**

jychan: I'll type this one again and again. I do not own SA!!!

Tsubaki: She owns me though. -sighs-

"Ryuu-kun! Minna-san!" I called,

"Stay away from us!We've trusted you all the time and you're going to betray us!" said Kei,

"Eh? Demo, I only did what Otou-sama said!" I replied as I stepped back,

"Stay away from SA! You traitor! You hateful traitor," said Hikari

"Demo..." I countered but

"Tsubaki-chan, we trusted you," said Jun while Megumi wrote 'we treated you like a true friend'

"Jun, Megumi, I t-t-tr-treated you the same way," I stuttered as tears were forming on my eyes,

"Tsubaki-chan, I shouldn't have invited you in the greenhouse that day," said Tadashi,

"Tadashi-san..." I said, I wanted to tell more that: no. I never wanted this. But I can't say it.

"Tsubaki-chan doushte? I thought we were friends!" said Akira as she cried,

"Akira-chan, I treated you more than a friend like a sister," I replied as I closed my eyes, hoping tears won't come down,

"Tsubaki. After all those years we spent together. I'm afraid we have to end this friendship once and for all. Too much has been done." said Ryuu as he bent down and tears fell down already,

"RYUU-KUN!"

I woke up screaming the greenette's name. My conscience can't take it anymore. Even if the plan hasn't even been carried out yet, I'm starting to get guilty here and there. Help. I can't take it! The pain. I keep on dreaming of possible outcomes of the plans and it seems that it's really painful. I can't do it. I can't take it. What am I going to do. I got up and looked at the digital clock, it's Sunday today. No class. I'm free for the whole day. What should I do...

I took a bath and dressed up. "Tsubaki, di be ki to lo?" my Mom asked in Chinese, (Tsubaki, where are you going?)

Chinese, you might ask. I'm half Chinese. Okaa-sama's a Chinese.

"Somewhere. I'll be back before dinner at the most. And no, I won't need a driver. I'll just walk." I replied as I left the mansion,

I glanced left and right and saw a white building. A Roman Catholic Church. I went inside in curiosity. And saw a man there. I suppose that's a priest. He asked, "What can I do for you my child?" then suddenly tears went out of my eyes, "Nandemonai?" he asked, I went near him,

"I'm not a Catholic, although I'm a Christian. Can I ask for a confession?" I asked,

"Sure, my child." he replied and we went in the confession room,

"I am so sorry for disturbing you. But can I ask some help?" I asked as I wiped the tears on my eyes,

"Family problems? Fights?" he asked me,

"Iiiie. I'm about to betray some close people for important people. And it just hurts me that I can't do anything to stop myself. Please, tell me sir. What should I do?" I hopefully asked him,

"Betrayal isn't good my child. It would be like what Judas Iscariot did. Find a way that will make both parties good and that it won't end up in tears, that is. My suggestion would be," he paused, I looked up to him. "Follow your heart," he added,

"Arigato gozaimasu." I thanked him and dashed away,

I went to the park and called my Otou-sama,

"Otou-sama. Gomen nassai. Demo, I cannot betray SA. It would be a sinful thing done." I told him,

"WHAT? Tsubaki you know the consequences!" he said,

"Wakkateru desu ka, Otou-sama. Demo, I have no will to do so." I told him,

"Very well. I'll just have to tell Takishima-san about our denial," he sighed,

"ARIGATO OTOU-SAMA!" I thanked him and he went off,

* * *

jychan: Another short chapter... Gomen ne. Reviews and also flames are ok. Suggestions are loved. :)


	7. Consequences

**Consequences  
**

jychan: I'll type this one again and again. I do not own SA!!!

Tsubaki: She owns me though. -sighs-

jychan: What was that sigh for!

* * *

"Otou-sama, tadaima???" I questioned as I arrived home while I saw Otou-sama, Okaa-sama and Ojii-sama outside our mansion, with some travel bags,

"These are the consequences that we denied Takishima-san," said Otou-sama,

then I cried and he hugged me,

"Well, we can't do anything about it, now. neh? What's done is done. At least, you don't have a guilty heart for separating your friends," he said as he patted my back,

"Otou-sama... Gomen nassai..." I apologized to my father,

"Saa, it's OK, Tsubaki. We can survive this." said Okaa-sama,

I sighed in relief, seeing Okaa-sama's face,

"Hai," I answered, "Anou, since it's like this, I'll just transfer to another school though. A public one." I told them,

they nodded as we walked away from the gate,

"Sayonara," I said towards our mansion. No. To my social status. From now on, I will be a commoner now. The Kudo lineage of the highest society will disappear since it would be a part of a lower society. Tears rolled down my faces. WHo knows everyone I know will not go near me anymore since I'm not part of their world already.

"Tsubaki, don't fear that your friends would stay away from you. Because if they are really your friends, they would go near you." Ojii-sama said, seeming to read my mind. How does Ojii-sama do that? "And no, I can't read your mind, it's just that you're easy to predict," he said as my face ashened, "Tsubaki, not being a part of the high society is a failure. All you did was not betray your friend, which is an honorable deed done." he told me as he patted my head, "Hai Ojii-sama," I answered him.

Yes. It's just like what Ojii-sama said. It doesn't mean that I'm not a part of the highest society, they won't notice me anymore. After all, if they were really my friends, they would still notice me. Right.

I sighed, looking at the sun which was fading away.

* * *

jychan: Another short chapter... Gomen ne. Reviews and also flames are ok. Suggestions are loved. :)


	8. Sayonara

**Sayonara  
**

jychan: I'll type this one again and again. I do not own SA!!!

Tsubaki: She owns me though. -sighs-

jychan: What was that sigh for!

* * *

At the last chapter!

Yes. It's just like what Ojii-sama said. It doesn't mean that I'm not a part of the highest society, they won't notice me anymore. After all, if they were really my friends, they would still notice me. Right.

I sighed, looking at the sun which was fading away

* * *

"Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan! Matte kudasai!"

Someone called. I turned. It was Ryuu-kun.

"Saa, Ryuu-kun. Doushite?" I asked, smiling despite the problems I had,

"I heard about you, anou, moved." he said,

"Ah, hai. I suppose. But why do you ask?" I asked him. Of course, I wanted to know the answer. It's because it will all depend on his answer. If he would still accept me as a friend or not. It's not that I'm going mushy here. It's just that I just want to expect to be friends with him. If not, more than that... I shook my head on the idea,

"It's because if you're going to move, then you'll have a hard time. I also heard that Kudo-sama's companies are deteriorating." he told me,

Deteriorating? It's not deteriorating, because it already did deteriorate...

"Ah, hai. I suppose. I suppose or conclude that this might be my last day in Hakusenkan. Probably because of the expensive school tuition fee, that is." I told him frankly. And now tears are attempting to go out of my eyes. No. Don't at this time.

"Eh? Demo, Tsu-chan. If you'll transfer, what about the others? Your friends here in Hakusenkan? You're just going to leave us? Tsu-chan, don't be like this." he told me,

"Wakatteru. Demo, we can't afford anymore here at Hakusenkan and they don't have scholarship exams," I told him while I was sadly smiling at the same time,

"Demo... If you must, Tsu. Demo, I hope this won't be saying goodbye to you. No. Not." he told me and left me in the middle of the corridor.

"Ryuu..." I called his name, but I alone can hear myself. I closed my eyes as tears fell down from each eye. I don't want it that my last day in Hakusenkan would be a day where Ryuu and I will have a miscommunication. I won't allow that. But, how can I reach Ryuu that even as the day passes by, there is a lesser chance that we would be friends altogether again.

I sighed and went to my classroom since the bell rang. It was just going to be the same day after all, even if it's my last day. And most of all, I have an open argument with Ryuu. I hope we might see each other in the afternoon and probably talk about it. But there's nothing I can do about it. I suppose.

I sighed and sat on my chair. I wondered. If I'm going to transfer, I'll not be seeing my special friends then. And most likely, since I'm not part of their society, I'll be most likely not going to meet them anymore. I sighed.

Kami-sama, why...

* * *

The day ended up so quickly and I went to the gate. It seems I won't be able to meet Ryuu and the other SA members after all. I was hoping to meet them actually for the last time. But I couldn't say sayonara at all.

I went out of the gate and was about to leave when...

"Tsubaki!" a group of people called,

I turned and saw Megumi-chan, Jun-kun and Hikari-chan.

"Saa. Hikari-chan. Megumi-chan. Jun-kun. Nice to see you. I suppose you're getting home already?" I asked them,

all of them nodded in response,

"Saa. Megumi-chan, Jun-kun, where is Ryuu-kun?" I asked them, of course I'm still worried of my best friend. Ok, fine, crush or something...

"He just stayed at the greenhouse for the meantime. It seems that he would stay a bit longer." Jun-kun replied,

I smiled to him and said, "I see. Well, there's nothing we can do about it, neh. Well then, I will be going now."

"Mata ashita Tsubaki-chan!" they said,

Mata ashita. It strucked me so much. I'm afraid I won't meet them already. Moreover, tomorrow.

"Sayonara Hikari-chan, Megumi-chan and Jun-kun," I told them,

"Sayonara? Demo why?" Hikari-chan asked me,

I smiled as I left the question hanging on,

* * *

jychan: Another short chapter... Gomen ne. Reviews and also flames are ok. Suggestions are loved

Skoellya: Tnx for the review! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!

Ashley: Gomen ne! I'm really not fluent with Niponggo... Gomen nassai. But I'm kinda fluent anyways with Chinese. -sigh-, But, tnx for the review!!!


	9. Sayonara, perhaps

jychan: I'll type this one again and again. I do not own SA!!!

Tsubaki: She owns me though. -sighs-

jychan: What was that sigh for! anyways, this is the last chapter...

* * *

A lady went down the plane, she raised her eyeglasses and said, "-sigh- Tokyo's really changed now. Despite, leaving it for only 5 years." she chuckled and went inside the terminal.

* * *

I got my baggage and went off. It's been years since I left Japan because my family really had to transfer. Luckily, my Okaa-sama told us of some of her properties in China and we flew off. In China, the business was really doing well. And luckily, it made our family be part of the higher class and a much higher class. Just like the status we had before when I was still in 2nd year.

Despite the good status that we had, I had also lots of regrets. My first regret was to even think of Hanazono-san and Takishima-san to be separated, which made me really guilty. My second regret was not properly saying good-bye to my friends in Hankusenkan, moreover, the Special A. Even if I only stayed in Hakusenkan for almost 2 months, it was enough to let me make some good friends. My third regret was not doing any effort so that I can fix the argument or fight I had with Tsuji-kun, then.

What am I suppose to do. How can I ever undo what has been done. What's done has been done already.

I sighed as I sat down on my limo. Yes, we were able to buy a limo and our very own mansion here in Japan again. I bought it before I returned to Japan.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan...

"It seems a really good day today, neh, anata? So, wanna go anywhere?" she asked with a flirty smile,

"No thanks. I'll pass, Yatsumi, I don't want to go anywhere now." said a greenette, who sat down on the chair,

"UGH! I can't stand you RYUU!!! You're always passing on me! Come on, we never did it! It's not gonna be a one-night stand after all!" she insisted,

"Gomen ne, Yatsumi. But I have some prior things to do. And it seems I have to meet with the twins," said Ryuu as he stood up,

"THE TWINS AGAIN? RYUU!!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT'S IT! I'LL BREAK WITH YOU NOW!" said the red-head as she stormed out Ryuu's office,

"Yatsumi!" he called then he spanked his temples and he went out as he got his coat,

"RYUU!" called a brunette boy with a girl,

"Ah, Jun! Megumi!" Ryuu called on to his childhood friends,

"Ryuu, we wanted to fetch you here! Actually, the place changed again. They wanted to meet at the greenhouse. Coincidentally, since there are no classes today in Hakusenkan, we were able to borrow the place! Sakura-san and anou, Yahiro-kun, is going to be there," said Megumi,

(AN: In this fanfic, Megumi can talk properly in the future, OK?)

Ryuu chuckled as he heard that they were going to the greenhouse. The Greenhouse. Many things happened there when they were still in Hakusenkan. From being a freshman until they graduated, all of them stayed there. Though there were problems that met on the way, they were able to be the same. When they met, Ushikubo Sakura, the fiancé of Jun, Finn Shuzette who was one of the SA's closest friends, and Saiga Yahiro, the boy friend of Megumi.

He looked at the sky before sliding inside the twin's care

* * *

I looked left and right. It was still the same as always. The rose bushes were still there, the fountain too. It seems the last owner loved the design. I went in and saw that all of our things and furniture were already there. I was immediately greeted by some maids.

"Ah! Tsubaki-sama!" called a familiar voice

I turned and called, "SHOUKO-SAN! HISSASHIBURI!"

"Hai." she said as she smiled towards me, my very own nanny was still there,

"I am absolutely happy that you are still here," I told her while I grinned at the same time,

"Hai. But actually, I left when I heard that the Kudo family weren't the owners anymore. I just went back after I heard it was bought by Kudo-san again." she said as I heard her, "I'll be loyal to the Kudos' always." she added,

I hugged her and said, "Arigato Shouko-san. Yokatta!"

"Iee, betsuni." she replied and we let go towards each other and I ran upstairs, to my room.

My room will always be my room.

I opened the hidden closet, and saw that my old stuff were still there. Scrapbooks, albums, disks, pictures and stuff were still there. I smiled as I took one scrapbook. It was placed there, 'Hakusenkan, (SA!)'. My heart skipped a beat but I still continued to look inside, there were pictures of me and the SA smiling. A picture of Karino-san eating cake and also Karino-san being hitted by Toudou-chan. I chuckled and I wonder if they're still together. I moved on to the next page,

It was the twins, Yamamoto-chan and Yamamoto-san with smiles on their faces, on the right side was them before they performed. I laughed on the memory as they played or sang for the sake of Yamamoto-chan.

The next one was Takishima-san, typing on his laptop doing nothing but type and sit down, the right side was Hanazono-san with her eager face as she was studying. I turned the page and saw a picture of them as Takishima-san was teasing her and Hanazono-san was gritting her teeth on anger, the next was them on the festival. They were so cute then.

I was about to turn the next page when someone went in my room,

"Ah, Tsubaki-sama, perhaps some snacks in the garden?" Shouko-san asked,

"Ah hai." I closed the scrapbook and went to the garden where I saw some teacups there,

"Tsubaki-sama, would you like some tea?" she asked,

"Ah hai. Please." I said politely as she took my cup while I sat down,

"Tsubaki-sama, actually, a friend told me before to leave behind my past and move on. I was really strucked when I heard that you left Japan." said Shouko-san as she gave me my cup,

"Arigato. But then, I'm thankful to so." I told her before I sipped the tea on my cup,

"I was actually strucked and was left to reflect on." she said as she sipped on her tea, "I was about to ready for the next family but then I saw a picture of us, you were then very young, but you were grinning, despite the big Black Forest cake stain you had on your dress." she said as she put down the teacup, I smiled, "and so, I realized that despite of the Kudo's leaving Japan without notice, I had lots of memories that were enough to let me realize more that I appreciate the time we had together." she said, I smiled as tears of joy left her eyes,

"Arigato, Shouko-san. Arigato gozaimasu," I thanked her, after all she made lots of sacrifices,

"I believed that you would come back, and here you are now." she added as I hugged her,

"I really thank you for your faith and loyalty to the Kudo's. Our family is honored to have you as one of our maids." I said as I hugged her more,

I finished my tea and snacks and went back to my room,

'_I realized that despite the Kudo's leaving Japan without notice, I had lots of **memories** that were enough to let me realize that I appreciated the time we had together_,'

Shouko-san's words lingered on my mind. I opened the scrapbook and continued on,

It was of Tsuji-kun's and mine.

We were there smiling to each other. A tear slipped my eye.

"Tsubaki-sama, don't let the wrongs of the past hold you and capture you, instead, remember the goodness of the past that helped you to be what you are today." said Shouko-san as she went in, "Use the present time to fix all those wrongs and so that in the future you can live without worries and without guilt from the past." she added, I hugged unto her once again.

She really is my 2nd mother.

I left at once and ran wherever my foot would bring me to.

Hakusenkan school.

* * *

I stood up and took a slice of cake.

It was Akira who made the cake. Black Forest, was it. It was her favorite cake though.

Especially since it was Akira who made it.

"Ryuu. You seemed so spaced out there," said a person,

I turned, it was Finn.

"Ah, Finn-san. It was nothing. Just thinking of some things here before." I told her,

"Oh? Who is it?"

"She's... Wait a minute. What do you mean by who?" I asked,

I didn't tell her about Tsubaki though.

"SHE? Really? A she? Don't tell me it's that Yatsumi again! I can't believe it that you replaced me with that girl!" said Finn,

"No, it's not Yatsumi and I'm not thinking of anyone." I defended myself,

I almost slipped it though,

"You said before, so, you liar, I thought I was your first!" she said

Finn was my 1st girl friend. Although she wasn't my first love.

My first love was anou, Tsubaki, of course.

I sighed in frustration. Could it be that my feelings for her never left?

* * *

I walked in the gate, the buildings were still the same, although there were some additional buildings. I looked up and I tried to look at the windows. I looked for the window to my then classroom. I saw it. I wanted to go in, but I want to explore around more.

I went to the gardens and spotted bushes of different flowers. Sugoyi.

They were really wonderful. I walked more until I heard footsteps.

"Eh? Ojyou-san?" a familiar voice spoke,

I turned and saw a guy with dark brown hair,

"EH? Tsubaki-chan?" it seems he recognized me,

"Karino-san?" I called,

"Hai! Hai! Sugoyi! I didn't know you were here already in Japan!" he said,

"Ah hai." I replied,

"Sugoyi! We were having a get-together party here!"

A get-together party?

That means everyone is here! I have to get out now!

Too late. It seems that he dragged me in already.

* * *

I sighed in frustration. It seems I won't forget her. I may end up being single for the rest of my life. I won't see her anymore since she left Japan. I even had an argument with her before she left. That is too frustrating. To have an argument before your loved one leaves, and it seems that you won't see her again!

Arrgh!!!

"Minna-san! Guess, who's with me!"

I turned to see Tadashi, grinning as ever,

"What on Earth did you bring baka?" Akira asked,

"Neh? Come in!" he said as I sighed once again, wondering who Tadashi brought,

I turned to see a familiar face.

* * *

"Anou, sumimasen," I said as I bowed down,

"Tsubaki-chan?" they all said,

It seemed they all recognized me, but there's these 3 people who I don't seem to know at all.

"Tsu-chan?"

I heard a familiar voice,

It was his.

Tears fell down my eyes.

I saw him going near me, but I broke down and he comforted me as everyone went, "Tsubaki-chan?"

"Tsu-Tsuji-kun..." I said. I can't say his first name at all,

"Tsu-chan. Hissashiburi." he said as he hugged me,

"Hissashiburi desu." I said, as I hugged him back as someone coughed,

"Hello! I'm Finn Koupe Shuzette." she said,

"Ah. Konbanwa nassai, watashi wa Kudo Tsubaki desu. Dozo yoroshiku," I said as I bowed down.

"Ah, it's OK. I was one of Ryuu's ex. But don't worry I have a little prince of my own with my husband." she said,

I smiled at her as she said while we sat down, "I suppose you're the 'she' Ryuu was thinking about earlier,"

I coughed and gave her a questioning look,

"Hai. It's true Kudo-chan!" she said,

"Ah Tsubaki would be fine though." I told her,

"Kudo Tsubaki, heir to the Kudo group which somehow deteriorated in the past, but it came back to its fine state though, although a more finer one." a boy said and I turned to him, "Saiga Yahiro." he introduced himself, I smiled at him, and bowed a bit. "Ushikubo Sakura desu! Jun's fiancé," she said as she smiled at me,

* * *

The party ended fine and I left home,

"Tsu-chan,"

I turned to see a greenette.

"Ryuu-kun," I gathered much courage to say that,

He ran near me and hugged me,

"I missed you so much,"

"Me, too." I replied,

"I'm sorry for the fight we had," he apologized,

I'm shocked. I didn't expect him to apologize.

"It's OK. At least, we're friends already," I said

Friends ONLY.

"Well, I don't want you to be my friend," he said,

I looked up and gave him a shocked look,

"Although, I want you to be my girl friend." he said,

I. am. speechless.

"Ha-hai!" I agreed at once and hugged him,

"Yokatta!" we both said at once and we looked at each other and chuckled,

-owari-

* * *

And that was the end... Small story neh???

hehehe...

reviews are welcomed!


End file.
